


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by sin_nibbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_nibbles/pseuds/sin_nibbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it when he saw him. He saw his soul through his eyes and he couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew that he needed that boy in every sense of the word. But he didn't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know you saw me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first published Kylux fic. It's going to be long, and apologies if it moves too slowly at times. Also, I know my chapters are somewhat short but that means I'm working on a longer one for after it :)

Kylo’s mind was racing. He barely even noticed that he bumped into a group of people crowding in the hallway, sending their books flying. He mumbled an apology as he quickly made his way across the school to make it to his next class. He couldn’t stop thinking about that boy. The boy with the fiery red hair and eyes filled with excitement and something… else. Kylo almost tripped down the stairs as he scrambled past the last step and pushed through the doors, dark hair falling into his face. He spun around the corner and almost ran towards the tech wing, receiving weird looks from the people standing by their lockers. When he finally arrived he swung open the door and, to his relief, the classroom was empty. He threw his bag across the class, knocking over a pile of papers in its wake, and slumped down on his desk in the back corner of the room. He sat for a second, regaining his posure. He looked up and checked the clock, silently ticking on the wall just opposite of him. He’s 20 minutes early, that’s why he was getting weird looks. He sat back in his chair, leaning his head back against the cool cement wall behind him and stared blankly at the ceiling. The boy flashed in Kylo’s mind once again: cool grey eyes and a wild smirk that suggested more than just humor. Kylo shifted in his seat, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable in the hard plastic chair. He sat up and took off his black leather jacket, and flung it to the side hearing a soft thud come from where it landed. He felt different than he had earlier this morning. He always felt different, but this time it was more than that. His heartbeat was faster than normal and his palms where all sweaty. He felt lightheaded and his vision was a little blurry, maybe he was getting sick. He slid back into his chair and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands, accidentally grinding against the cold plastic of the chair. He groaned silently, eyes flying open and sitting up, realizing what he has just done. He was confused, but it felt good. He slid forward tentatively, shuddering at the friction from his jeans. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _What_ _am_ _I_ _doing?_ He thought to himself. He was getting angry at how he was feeling, all because of that boy. That stupid, beautiful boy who has been on Kylo’s mind since he first saw him after morning’s class. _How_ _dare_ _he?_ He thought to himself, opening his eyes and standing from his chair. _No_ _one_ _can_ _control_ _me_ _like_ _this_. He began to pace between the aisles of empty chairs. _He_ _cannot_ _control_ _me_ _like_ _this,_ _I_ _am_ _the_ _one_ _in_ _control._  He stopped pacing, an idea forming in his head. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he turned to reach for his jacket, pulling his phone out of his pocket. _I_ _am_ _in_ _control,_ _I_ _am_ _always_ _in_ _control_.

**Meet me at the caf doors after class,** **I** **need** **to** **ask** **you** **something** **–** **KR**

* * *

“Who was that?” said the boy with the shaggy brown hair and the dark eyes, standing beside Hux in the hallway. He was smirking at him, knowing the look on Hux’s face.

“What?” said Hux, blushing slightly while turning his back towards his friend and reaching in his locker for his bag.

“Oh you know,” said the boy, stepping close to lean on the locker just beside Hux. “The gorgeous mysterious looking boy you basically just eye-fucked from across the school.” Hux slammed his locker shut, slinging his backpack across his shoulder and facing his friend.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Poe,” he said with a smirk, and turned to walk towards his next class. “I’ll see you after class.” Hux turned and quickly made his way down the hall before Poe could catch up to him again. He sighed and reached into his pocket for his phone to check the time. He was going to be too early if he went to class now, and he definitely wasn’t going back to his locker, so he just kept walking in the general direction of his class. He was lost in thought as he sauntered down the hallway, seamlessly avoiding people as they sped past, probably running to their next class. He was thinking about him. That boy. He was gorgeous, with all the meaning of the word. His dark hair fell in front of his face, which was set like he was lost in thought. He wore a worn black leather jacket and his dark jeans had fit him perfectly, almost too perfectly. Hux wondered what he sounded like when he-

“Hux!” someone had called him, snapping him back to reality and looking for who had said his name. It was Finn. “Hey Hux! Have you seen Poe anywhere? He has my jacket.” The dark skinned boy stood in front of Hux, his eyes where always warm and welcoming, and he almost always looked happy to see him. Finn was wearing just a black long sleeved shirt and his worn jeans, and as always his work boots that had been through the war. Hux just looked at him and shrugged, he hadn’t been paying attention to what the question was and he didn’t really care.

“Oh alright,” said Finn, shoulders sagging slightly. “Hey, you alright?” He looked a little worried. Oh if only you knew.

“No I’m fine,” said Hux, smiling at his friend in front of him. “Just lost in thought I guess, but I’m going to be late I have to go.” His friend nodded, still looking worried about Hux. But Hux just spun around, and picked up his pace and heading towards the direction that he had just came. He checked the time on his phone: 5 minutes until the bell rang. He was going to be late to English, but he didn’t care, he was too focused on the boy with the long black hair. He put away his phone when he reached the stairs and jogged up the steps, skipping two at a time. He pushed through the hall doors and sped to his class, barely making it before the final bell had rung. He went to his spot in the back of the class, and plopped down on the cold plastic chair. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, staring at the clock. _This_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _long_ _class_ …


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer so this is just Kylo's side of the story, Hux's side is the next chapter. It just makes it easier and shorter.

“You wanted to talk to me?” said Phasma, sipping from a coffee she had bought from the cafeteria. Her eyes shone an angry bright blue as she stood impatiently at the entrance, staring holes into Kylo as he approached.  
“Maybe I can talk to you about it later?” he said carefully, keeping his distance from her, as he knew that the coffee could end up somewhere other than in the cup.   
“I’m really busy right now, Ren,” she said, pulling out her phone and checking the time with a sigh before returning it to her pocket. Kylo got the message.  
“Okay, I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow then,” he said sharply, clearly upset at how his friend wasn’t paying attention to him. He spun on his heels and angrily stalked off down the hall, disappearing into the crowd before Persephone could say any more. What was that about? He thought angrily, running up the stairs and turning down the hall that took him to his locker. I need to talk to Rey, maybe she can help me. He stopped at his locker, yanking the door open and pulling out his history textbook and shoving it into his backpack. He struggled with the zipper, muttering obscenities as he finally got it closed. He stood back up and slammed the locker door closed and headed towards the library. He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text.

Where are you? I have a question for you – KR

\--

“His name is Hux,” she said, brushing her long brown hair behind her ear as she leaned over her computer, finishing homework before class started. “I’ve seen him around, he’s handsome,” Rey looked up suddenly, squinting at Kylo. “Why?” Kylo shifted in his chair, returning her questioning look with ease.   
“I just want to know,” he said, tilting his head.   
“Don’t do that,” she said, turning back to her computer screen.  
“Do what?” Kylo asked, confused.  
“That,” she vaguely gestured to his whole body. He was still confused. “You tilt your head like that and it bugs me.” She tapped out a few more keys and sat back in her chair with a sigh. She turned to face Kylo, looking more tired than ever. Kylo sat, growing impatient under her strong gaze. “Alright,” she said, throwing her hands in the air and bringing them back down and shifting in her seat to face Kylo. “He is single, he’s a year older than us, he is in the drama group although he doesn’t want to be there, he majors in English and tech, and I heard that he’s studying to do something with technology.” She sat there for a few more moments looking at Kylo, debating on adding the last piece of information.  
“Is there something else?” asked Kylo, impatiently waiting for Rey to continue.   
“Yes,” she smirked and turned back in her chair, returning to her screen. “To answer your original question that you didn’t actually ask, yes he is gay.” Kylo’s heart stopped and his face went white as Rey laughed at his reaction to what she had just said. “Now is that it? Cause I have design homework to finish.” She was still giggling when Kylo stood up and strode out of the library, face flushed red with embarrassment and anger. He kept his head down as he fled for the history class, knocking into several people and sending their papers flying. How dare she embarrass me like that? He stomped down the hallway, hiding under his thick hair that had fallen in front of his face, covering his eyes halfway. She can’t know about this. He heard his name being called but refused to slow down until he reached the classroom, only a few doors further. I can’t believe she- His thought was interrupted when he crashed directly into someone, textbooks and pages flying in every direction.   
“Fuck,” said Kylo, quickly bending down to help pick up the papers scattered on the tile floors. “I’m really sorry I-“  
“No, it’s alright,” said the guy, his voice soft and friendly. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Kylo grabbed the last page left on the floor, quickly glancing at the name at the top of the page and froze. He could feel the heat rush in his cheeks as he slowly handed the last paper to the boy kneeling beside him. He stood up carefully and looked at him. It was him. Cool grey eyes gazed back at him, recognition setting in. They just stood there, taking each other in and not saying a word, and not needing to. Hux’s cool eyes against Kylo’s fiery brown ones. Kylo took a deep breath, not knowing that he had been holding it the whole time. Kylo could hear the distant sound of the warning bell echoing through the crowded hallway, and he looked down at his phone to check the time.   
“Shit I’m gunna be late,” he said, looking back up at Hux who was still standing in front of him. Kylo tilted his head and smirked, sending a shiver running down Hux’s spine. “See you around?” He asked, unintentionally licking his lower lip and watching Hux’s gaze drag down his face and resting on his lips. Kylo then turned and sauntered down the hall in the direction he was going before, leaving Hux in the middle of the hallway. He strode to class with a sly smirk set on his face. He was pleased with what he had observed, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. He knew what he saw and he loved it. When Hux was staring at him he noticed something people normally don’t notice. When he was looking at Kylo his eyes dilated, and that told Kylo all he needed to know… for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is Hux's side of the story for this chapter, and I would have put it with the last chapter but it would have been too long.

Hux woke up with a start, eyes flying open and sitting up slightly. He was soaked with sweat and his breathing was erratic. He could still remember fragments of the dream that he just had. He could hear the sounds and he swore he could still feel everything. He dropped back down into his bed with a thud and stared at the dark ceiling, regaining his thoughts and calming his heartbeat. He could still hear it: the loud moans. He could still feel the warm skin under his palms as he grasped the bed sheets trying to hold on to reality. The scene was still burned into his memory, refusing to budge. He saw it all again, reliving the sensations and being brought back into the dream. He moaned softly as he saw the scene before him. He was tied to the bed, his arms unable to be moved and even if they could he didn’t want to. His eyes trailed down the sheets to the body resting at the end of the bed. His eyes flared with arousal and he whimpered, biting his lip. The boy with the dark hair and the mysterious gaze sat patiently, taking in the sight before him. He tilted his head and a sly smirk spread across his face, which caused a shiver to run down Hux’s spine. The boy slowly sat up, never taking his eyes off of Hux. He stood off of the bed, slowly stepping closer to where Hux was tied, making sure to take his time. He placed his hand on Hux’s chest and slowly trailed a finger down his flat stomach, sending sparks of electricity through his body. Hux’s breathing became shallow as the boy’s lingering touch went lower down his stomach. Hux closed his eyes and let his head rest on the headboard behind him. The connection was suddenly lost as the boy removed his hand just below Hux’s abdomen. Hux whimpered loudly and thrust his hips into the air, in desperate need for friction. Suddenly the boy was on top of him, pinning him to the bed and hovering just above him. Hux could feel the warmth radiating off of the boy’s body, and he wanted it on him. No, he needed it. The boy’s eyes burned with passion as he gazed down at the moaning redhead underneath him, and he smashed his lips against the boy’s, kissing him hard. When they finally broke off for air, the dark haired boy grinded his hips down against Hux’s, eliciting a loud groan in return. Hux thrusted his hips against the boy’s and shuddered at the much needed friction. The boy leaned down again and began to leave a trail of kisses down Hux’s neck, and Hux moved to allow more access to his neck. The kisses became rougher as the boy started nibbling on his neck, and grinding down harder and faster against Hux. Hux was a moaning mess, and the boy groaned at the whoreish sounds that he was making. The nibbling became biting as he left a constellation of tiny bruises down his neck and over his shoulder. He bit Hux, hard, which caused a trail of blood to run down the nape of his neck. The boy looked up at Hux, with lust clouding in his eyes as he licked the wound, catching all the blood with his tongue and licking his lips, leaving them a bright red. Hux groaned.   
“You have no idea what I want to do to you,” said the boy, with a low husky voice as he climbed back up to hover over the redheads face. All Hux could do was whimper. The boy leaned down again and kissed Hux, and he could taste the coppery blood on his tongue. When they broke off, the boy moaned and looked down at their colliding bodies.   
“Then show me,” whispered Hux, barely even audible as he was speechless from the sensations he was feeling. The boy looked back up, danger flashing in his eyes and he bit his lip.  
“Oh I will,” 

\----------------------------

Hux woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He sat on the edge of his bed, pressing his fists into his eyes trying to force the headache away. He put looked up and reached for his phone, checking his messages. He unlocked his phone, squinting at the bright screen as he saw that he has 17 unread texts, most of them where from Finn who was asking about the dance. He groaned and fell back onto the pillows on his bed, cringing when his throbbing head hit the mattress. The dance. He had totally forgotten about the dance. He originally had wanted to stay home, he didn’t want to be there surrounded by people who he didn’t even like. But Finn was making him go, and he thought that maybe it could be fun. Maybe the boy was going to be there… He answered his friend, sending a quick text before getting off the bed and heading for the shower.

Fine I’ll go, but I’m going to complain the whole time – H

\---

“I’m not standing in line,” the three boys where leaning against their lockers, watching people line up to buy tickets for the dance. Poe was talking to some person beside him, Hux wasn’t too interested in what they were saying. Hux was sipping on his morning coffee, observing as the line stretched halfway down the hall. “It’s a half hour wait at least and it’s not worth it.” He looked over to Finn, who looked upset. Hux knew how much he wanted to go to the dance, and how much he wanted Poe to ask him. Hux gently elbowed his friend, tearing his attention from the ever-growing crowd.   
“Hey,” he said softly, standing up from the locker and taking another sip of his coffee. “Maybe we can get them tomorrow, the line might be shorter.” He smiled reassuringly at his friend, Finn smiled slightly and nodded, looking down.   
“I have to go,” said Finn, quietly. “I’m going to be late for class.” He glanced up at Poe, who was talking to a pretty blonde girl standing just beside him. His shoulders sagged slightly and he sighed, he looked back up at Hux, his eyes heavy and tired looking.   
“See you around,” Finn said, and he turned and sauntered down the hall, looking at the floor. Hux watched him disappear into the crowds and he spun and walked straight to Poe, who had attracted a few more people around him. Hux glared at the girl, who was basically on top of Poe and laughing obnoxiously, hair bobbing and green eyes shining. Hux grabbed at Poe’s jacket and yanked him away from the group of admirers, practically dragging him down the hall and turning down the nearest corridor. He stepped into the less populated area and slammed the confused Poe against the wall. Hux held him there for a second, watching the fear in Poe’s eyes grow, and took a step back.   
“What the fuck!?” exclaimed Poe, brushing off his jacket dramatically. “What was that-”  
“Shut up,” Hux snapped, interrupting Poe who just stood there confused as to why his friend was so mad. “Do you not know what you are doing?”  
“Uhh yeah,” he said, taking a step away from the wall and closer to Hux, eyes hardening. “I was just about to have a date for the dance you idiot!” Hux shook his head, anger flushing in his face.  
“I can’t believe you don’t see!” Hux was basically yelling now, attracting some people’s attention that looked concerned about the yelling.   
“What don’t I see, huh?” Poe was yelling back now, which was unusual for the normally calm tempered boy. “Tell me! What don’t I see?”  
“He fucking loves you!” Hux almost spat at him, anger flashing in his eyes. Poe stopped and his face went blank as he realized what Hux had just said. He took a step back, resting against the wall behind him. He shook his head and looked down.  
“He loves you,” said Hux, his voice was much quieter as he was suddenly very tired. “He would die for you in a second and you just don’t see it.” Hux closed his eyes, his headache was returning. The two boys stood there for what felt like forever, not saying a word. He heard Poe take a deep breath and he opened his eyes to look up at his friend, who looked just as tired as he felt.   
“I know,” said Poe, he was still staring at the floor. Hux was confused, he shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.  
“What?” he asked, he didn’t expect that.  
“I said I know,” said Poe, finally looking up at Hux, his eyes where red and puffy. Had he been crying? “I know he does, and it’s scary because…” There was a silence and Hux waited for him to continue.   
“It’s scary because I love him too,” he said, placing his hands on his face and he sighed. “I love him so much that I don’t know what to do with it, with any of it. I just keep living my life pretending like I don’t think about him all the time. I ask these girls out on dates but all I can think of is Finn and I don’t know what to do.” Hux stepped up to where Poe was standing, stopping just beside him and leaned on the wall. Hux leaned his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
“Just ask him,” Hux said, after a long silence. Poe looked up at Hux, his eyes where still red and heavy.   
“Wh-what?” his voice was rough.  
“Ask him,” Hux said, looking over to his friend. “Ask him to the dance, ask him to go see a movie, hell ask him to go get a coffee for fuck’s sake. Just do something with him.” Silence fell once again between the two boys as they slouched against the wall, they both were lost in thought.   
“Alright,” said Poe, softly. The warning bell rang as students ran past them in the hall, not even sparing a second glance at the two disheveled boys. Hux didn’t move a muscle, and neither did Poe. They just stood there, silent, waiting for the motivation to move but it never came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the story will move faster (after the next chapter or two) for Kylo and Hux, and yes smut is on its way.

Kylo was at his favorite place. He sat cross-legged on a large rock that protruded from the side of a small cliff at the edge of a forest, looking out into a small park and the city surrounding it. The park was filled with fiery orange trees as the leaves began to change and fall, just in time for autumn. He could hear the faint and distant sound of people talking and children playing in the little playground just underneath him. He watched as joggers ran past people walking their pets, and he could see the cars fly past the park, probably on their way to work. The sounds of the city where inaudible from this distance, which was nice. He liked to get away from the crowds and the smog, and to be in nature for a while. He heard his phone buzz and he looked down at the black rectangle resting on the rock beside him. The screen lit up and he saw that Rey had texted him, he reached for his phone and checked to see what it said.

Where are you? – R

Kylo sighed, his time of relaxing was over. He decided not to ignore his cousin, she normally doesn’t text him unless it’s important. 

Out. Why what’s up? – KR

He sat and looked back out to the landscape, knowing he will have to get up soon. His phone buzzed and he looked down.

Come see me when you’re done, I need advice – R

Well this is interesting. Rey needing help? That didn’t happen very often.

On my way – KR

He threw his phone back in his bag and through it over his shoulder, standing up and stretching his legs. He took one more look before turning around and stalking off into the forest behind him, on his way back home. 

\--

“Wait what?” asked Kylo, who was standing in the doorway of Rey’s bedroom. He was staring at her, his face was twisted with confusion.   
“I dare you to,” said Rey, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, smirking at him.  
“No,” he said sharply. “Now, is that it?”  
“Why not?” she asked, her voice was rising to a tone that irritated Kylo thoroughly. He just glared at her, which made her giggle and she shook her head.   
“No,” he said once again, his voice as sharp as knives. “Never. Now is that all you wanted to ask me because I was in the middle of something.” Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest, tilting her head up defiantly.  
“No, answer me,” she said, mimicking Kylo by tilting her head. “Why wont you ask him?”  
“You’re telling me to ask Hux to the dance,” Kylo didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was getting very frustrated, annoyance was seeping through his voice. “Which is never going to happen-“  
“And I don’t see why!” said Rey, jumping up and crossing the room over to Kylo. “I can tell that he has feelings for you, and it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that you obviously have something for him, so just go for it!” Rey was standing a few feet in front of Kylo, with her hands on her hips. He knew that he wasn’t going to win this conversation, he rarely does against his cousin, and so he decided that he had better things to do.   
“Look, Rey, I’m never going to ask Hux to the dance, and you can stop bugging me about it,” he said quickly, and within a second he left the room and was out of earshot before Rey could trap him again. He stomped out of her apartment building and took off towards his home, completely lost in thought as he strolled down the busy streets. The familiar sounds blended into the background as he made his way across the city, avoiding bumping into several people along the way. Rey almost constantly found ways to get on his nerves, and especially when she mentions Hux. 'I can’t ask him to the dance'. He thought, he was waiting at a crosswalk and staring at the light, waiting for it to change. He hated Rey for always making him so angry, she can get so annoying. 'Maybe she’s right'. The light changed and he strode across the street. 'I hate to say it but maybe she’s right'. He only had a few more blocks to go before he reached home, and he slowed down and took his time. He thought about when he first encountered Hux, and he knew what he had felt, and what he had seen. He knew that there was something between them, and he knew that Hux felt it too because he saw it in his eyes. His beautiful grey eyes. 'Stop it'. He almost said it out loud as he stopped walking, standing off to the side of the sidewalk. 'Stop it, you’re not asking Hux to a dance that you don’t even want to go to'. He was getting angry with himself for being so difficult. Why does he always have to be like this? He kept on walking, picking back up the pace that he had before, quickly making it home. He ran up the steps of his front porch and swung open the front door. He slammed the door behind him and crashed against it, sliding down and sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the cold wood of the door. He punched the floor and shouted into the air as his fist made contact with the hardwood flooring. His hand throbbed and he pulled his legs close to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He sat there for a while, not moving and not needing to. Images of Hux flashed through his memory, the fiery red hair and suggestive expression leaving goose bumps trailing down Kylo’s skin. He moved at last, lifting his head up, staring into space. 'Alright'. He thought, uncurling from his tight fetal position and sitting up. 'I’ll do it'. He got up slowly, blinking away the stars dancing in his vision from lying down for so long.  
'I’m going to ask Hux to dance'. He tore off his jacket, throwing it aside along with his bag. He jogged up the stairs taking him to the next floor, and padded down the short hallway to his bedroom. He stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him, taking two steps to reach his bed and flopped down on the mattress. He sighed, thankful for being home. Kylo closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness, slowly letting sleep take over his whirling mind. He dreamt of Hux.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to get up, and he definitely didn’t want to go to school that day. But he knew he had to. He had to see that boy, even for a second. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, he had dreamt about him once again last night. He dreamt of his dark hair contrasting to his fair skin as he hovered above Hux on his bed, mere inches away from his face. His eyes where dark with lust, and his lips red and swollen. Hux groaned and rolled over on his side, reaching for his phone, which was resting on his side table. He needed a distraction before he fell into that void again. He turned on his screen, squinting at the brightness as he read his new messages, most of them where from Finn.

Where are you???? I have something to tell you – F

Hux quickly tapped in his answer and sat up in his bed, swinging his legs over the edge. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and began to get undressed. He heard his phone buzz and sauntered back over to the table to see what it said.

Meet me for coffee in 20??? – F

Hux hated Finn’s excessive use of question marks, but agreed to meet him anyways. He quickly got dressed, in his black jeans and jacket as usual, and head out the door, taking his bag with him. He walked out onto the busy city streets, blending into the crowd as he strode down the sidewalk on his way to the coffee house. 

\---

It was fairly late in the morning, almost lunchtime, but the little café was still bustling with people. He stepped into the tiny store, the strong smell of freshly ground coffee beans attacking his senses. He looked around for Finn, finding him sitting in the back of the café, silently reading the newspaper. Hux shuffled towards the table, careful not to bump into anyone standing in line to get their second coffee of the day. Finn looked up and his eyes found Hux, and he smiled and waved him over. Hux finally made it to the table and sat down across from Finn. He looked as happy as ever, Hux noticed, as the dark skinned boy sat cheerfully across from him. Energy was radiating from him, and he was grinning wildly. Hux already knew why.  
“So?” said Hux, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “What did you need to tell me?” Finn almost jumped out of his seat when he told Hux.  
“He asked me!” he said, his smile growing even wider, which didn’t seem possible. “Poe asked me to the dance!” Finn almost shouted, his face lighting up with happiness. Hux smiled and sat back in his chair, he was pleased to see his friend so happy again. Seeing Finn distressed left him heartbroken and angry because he was always so cheerful.  
“That’s awesome Finn!” Finn’s energy was rubbing off on Hux as he was laughing with the boy as he told him the story of how Poe had asked.  
“I’m happy for you,” said Hux, and he truly meant it. The two sat for a while, laughing and talking about the dance and their plans. After a few moments of silence, Finn smirked and looked up at Hux.  
“So,” he said, leaning forward and looking into Hux’s eyes. “Are you going to ask that boy that Poe was telling me about?” Hux’s heart stopped, and his face went pale, which caused Finn to laugh. Hux leaned back and nervously ran his hand through his hair.  
“I can’t,” he said slowly. Finn stopped giggling and looked at Hux, confused.  
“Why not?” he asked, a smirk playing on his face. “Awh don’t tell me you’re nervous!” He giggled again, enjoying mocking his friend.  
“I don’t even know his name,” said Hux sighing and shaking his head. “And even if I did he probably doesn’t even remember me.” Finn stopped mocking Hux.  
“Kylo Ren Organa,” he said, leaning his elbows on the table.  
“What?” asked Hux, confused.  
“His name,” said Finn. “Is Kylo Ren Organa.” Hux sat and thought about it for a second. The name suited him so well.  
“Kylo Ren,” He loved the way it sounded on his tongue.  
“Yeah,” Finn said as he pulled out his phone, tapping in a code and tossing his phone to Hux, who caught it in mid-air. He looked down at the screen to find a picture of Kylo, his hair was in his face as he was walking down the hallway. “He’s a year younger than us, and he’s single.” Hux looked up from Finn’s phone questioningly at Finn, who just shrugged. “What? Someone had to do it, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be you.” Hux just shook his head smiling and looked back down at the screen, scrolling down to find a list of information about Kylo. “He’s and English major and he loves astronomy, and he has a thing for the color black.” Finn sat with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face as he listed off information by heart. Hux was impressed with his friend, but slightly alarmed at the amount of information that he had found. Hux still didn’t know the one thing that mattered though. He turned off Finn’s phone and placed it on the table, looking up at his friend.  
“But is he-“  
“Gay?” said Finn almost too loudly, cutting him off. A couple of people looked over from a few tables down. Hux could feel heat rising in his cheeks as he simply nodded. “Yes he is.” Hux’s eyes brightened, as he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe he did have a chance after all. “Now all you have to do is ask him to the stupid dance and you’re set.” Finn’s phone buzzed on the wooden table, which made the two jump. Finn laughed as he reached for his phone and checked the message. His face changed, and he was no longer smiling. Hux couldn’t read his emotion, but it didn’t seem good.  
“I’m sorry but, uh,” he said, standing up quickly, almost knocking over his chair. “I-I have to go,” He threw he jacket over his shoulders and nodded to Hux. “I’ll see you around, thanks for the coffee!” He shouted over his shoulder as he took off out the front door of the tiny café. The business had calmed down, most of the people had left long ago. Hux had no idea what had made Finn leave so quickly, but he dared not to question, he didn’t need to know. He sat in the quiet café for a few more moments, then got up and threw his jacket back on. He bought another coffee for the road, and head out the door, blending into the crowded sidewalk as he head towards his favorite spot. He had some thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for sin, not the next chapter but the one afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why am I here,” muttered Hux as he stood, leaning against the cold brick outside wall of the school. He was waiting in line, surrounded by loud people who could not stop talking about how excited they where, or how cold the weather was. Hux was a little annoyed, okay maybe more than a little. He was exceedingly annoyed with the people around him and he was also frustrated with himself. He never asked Kylo to the dance, and he regretted never getting the chance to even talk to him. Hux leaned against the brick, his face was set in a scowl. He never wanted to be home so badly. Kylo wasn’t even there, so he couldn’t even ask for him to dance. Finn and Poe stood beside Hux, chatting excitedly about something that Hux had stopped paying attention to a long while ago. Hux was just third wheeling, and he had no reason to stay. His black masquerade mask hung loosely from his pocket. He looked up and squinted at the people around him, they where all dressed up to the nines. People in sparkly dresses and black tux’s invaded the area just in front of the school doors, waiting to get in. Hux observed as new people kept arriving, stepping out of their cars laughing and holding up their masquerade masks that hid only the upper half of their face. Many different colors kept on appearing, hues of purples, oranges, reds, blues, and it was giving him a headache just watching the crowd walk past him. He seem to stand out in this crowd of brightness, wearing solely black, with a black masquerade mask that covered just a little over half his face. He looked down at his mask, questioning on whether he had made a good choice. It was a black mask that shaped over his left cheek, ending just above his chin, and it covered the bridge of his nose and his right eyebrow. It had little golden designs etched into it that you could only see if you looked closely, and the mask fit him perfectly. He shoved the mask back into his pocket, stepping off of the wall as the line began to move, which resulted in some shrieking from some girls at the beginning of the line. He looked over at Finn and Poe, who seemed to be engulfed in their own conversation. They where happily babbling back and forth, swinging their colorful masks around. Hux smiled slightly and turned back to face the front of the line, not wanting to disrupt their conversation. The line was moving steadily, him and his group of friends inching closer and closer to the entrance. Hux began to hear the sound of a beat thumping, echoing through the walls. He saw lights flashing through the small windows on the door and he sighed.   
“Just another headache waiting to happen,” he grimaced, looking over at his car debating on whether to back out now and just go home.   
“Hey, watcha looking for?” asked Finn, still giggling from what Poe had said a few moments ago.   
“Or who are you looking for?” said Poe with a smirk, which enticed a snort from Finn. Hux just glared at the two giggling boys.  
“Ha-ha, very funny,” retorted Hux, not capable of keeping his serious face as the two boys where unaffected by his cold tone, they where too busy laughing together. “I’m not waiting for anyone.” Hux said slowly, a frown crossing his face. He was more upset than anything that he hadn’t asked Kylo to go to the dance with him, but it was too late now. He wasn’t even here.   
“Hey lighten up, okay?” said Poe, slapping Hux on the shoulder.   
“Yeah, we’re here to have fun,” said Finn with a reassuring smile.  
“You do remember what that is, right?” said Poe, laughing. Hux just sighed, a smile playing on his lips, as he shook his head and turned away from his friends. They continued their fit of laughter behind him as the line continued to move forward, Hux couldn’t wait to get inside so that he can escape his two babbling friends.

\-----

His head pounded as he leaned against the wall in the corner of the gymnasium. Bright colored lights danced around the gym, blinding him every once in a while. The music was louder than necessary, making his ears ring loudly as the bass pounded vibrations through his bones. His mask was tied to his belt, hanging loosely on his hip, swaying slightly. He held a cup of some drink he didn’t remember the name of, and he reached into his pocket with his other hand to grab his phone. It was almost half past nine, which meant that there was still an hour and a half left of the dance. He wanted to leave, oh how he wanted to leave. He turned off his phone and tossed it back into his jacket pocket. He looked up, scanning the crowd for his two friends. There was a mass of masks, bobbing up and down to the beat of the music. He found Finn’s bright orange mask, flopping up and down in the middle of the crowd, and just beside him was Poe’s green mask bouncing along beside him. Hux sighed and stood off of the wall, turning to head out the door to get more of this fruit drink he was holding. He made his way across the gym, mumbling apologies as he bumped into bodies along the way. Suddenly the music slowed down, the bass becoming less violent as the melody switched into something slower. Hux could see all the couples gravitate towards each other, as people began to dance together. Hux watched the crowd slow down and separate off into twos, pleased with the transformation that makes it easier for him to escape. He made it halfway when something had caught his eye. He turned his head towards it and stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping his drink. A beautiful red mask stared back at him from across the gym. A tall boy wearing an all black tux stood casually leaning against the wall, staring back at Hux with a tilted head. Hux’s heart almost jumped out of his chest as he stood there looking at the boy. Was it him? Was it Kylo? He didn’t know for sure. Hux shook his head and looked down at the floor, turning back to where he was heading and quickly made his way out the door. When he got out of the gym and out into the less populated hallway he took a deep breath, falling back against the lockers behind him. Every time Hux saw him he lost control. His heart skipped beats and his hands began to shake. He got up off of the lockers, and began towards the drink booth. He stood in line silently, lost in thought about the boy in the red mask. He must be Kylo. He had to have been Kylo. He got his drink and headed for the chairs out in the front hall. He needed to sit for a moment and calm himself down. He sauntered into the front hall and grabbed a seat beside some people that he knew from class. He sat and listened to their conversation, not really paying attention to the topic all that much. The way that the boy in the mask had looked at him made him almost positive that it was Kylo. He looked at him like he wanted him, like he desired him. Hux knew then what he should do, what he needed to do. He got up and said his goodbyes to the group, heading back into the loud gymnasium. As soon as he entered into the darkness he could feel the violent vibrations echo through his bones and his temple began to pound once again. He grimaced as he made his way back over to his friends, who where standing off to the side and talking. He got to the two boys, the happy energy radiating from them and a grin slowly grew on his face. Finn looked up, surprised.  
“Hey! You’re still here!” he yelled over the loud thumping of the bass echoing from the speakers sitting a few feet beside them.   
“Yeah we thought you left!” added Poe, who was also yelling loudly.   
“I just needed air!” Hux shouted at them, pulling his mask from his pocket and placing it over his face. “But now I’m about to do something stupid!” Hux spun quickly and strode off away from his friends, disappearing into the crowd before they could question him. He scanned the crowd, bouncing with the music and intertwining with the other people. He meshed with the large group of laughing bodies, dancing and bouncing to the loud beat booming through the gym. Hux laughed, enjoying himself for the first time all night. Suddenly, the music began to change and become slower. The mass of bodies slowly began to separate into couples. Hux looked for the mask, the mask that could be worn by the boy. He looked all around, scanning every face. He searched the whole gym, and he found no trace of the red mask. Hux groaned in defeat, and stalked off back into his corner and fell back against the concrete wall decorated slightly with purple streamers. He let his head fall back against the wall and he let out a long intake of breath. He wanted to go home. He really wanted to go home.   
“Can I come join you?” a voice startled him and he opened his eyes and looked up, seeing where the voice came from. Hux stared at the boy. It was him. It was the boy with the red mask.   
“Y-Yeah,” replied Hux, standing off of the wall and adjusting his mask. The boy grinned and walked closer to Hux, standing just beside him against the wall. Hux turned and faced him. “A-actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to dance?” The boy smiled, and nodded. Not an ounce of shock showed on his face.   
“I’d love to,” he said, walking up close to Hux and draping his arms over Hux’s shoulders. Hux let his arms fall over the boy’s hips as they stepped closer together. They stood and swayed to the music, looking into each other’s eyes.   
“I’m Kylo,” said the boy suddenly, tilting his head at Hux.   
“I know,” said Hux, cringing at how creepy he sounded. “I’m Hux.”  
“I know,” said Kylo, smirking. Kylo lifted one of his arms off of Hux’s shoulders, reaching for the back of Hux’s mask. “May I?” Hux nodded, and with a flick of his fingers Hux’s mask came undone and slid off of his face and fell to the floor.  
“Much better,” said Kylo, reaching behind his own head and untying his mask, letting it fall to the floor. He watched the plastic hit the ground and he looked back up at the grey eyes watching him. Hux took a sharp breath when he saw Kylo’s eyes. They shone deep brown, and they where filled with something that made Hux feel lightheaded. They where filled with hunger, with need. The two stood there, taking in each other’s faces. Kylo suddenly looked away, looking around the gym. Hux watched him as his face grew mischievous and dark and he looked back at Hux.   
“Want to get out of here?” he asked, a sly smirk on his lips. Hux hesitated for a second and nodded, looking over at Finn and Poe, who didn’t notice that Hux was still at the dance. Kylo leaned in quickly and kissed Hux on the lips, hard. Hux was shocked but after a second kissed back, just as hard and just as needy. They broke off the kiss and Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand.  
“C’mon!” he yelled over the music, and the two boys took off, away from the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just sin, brace yourself..


	7. The sin chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this entire chapter is sin

Kylo was on top of him, gipping Hux by the wrist and pinning him down to the mattress underneath them. He pressed his body tight against the squirming boy underneath him, smirking at how hard Hux was already. The redhead groaned, loving the feeling of being controlled, the feeling of being helpless. Kylo kissed him hungrily, and all Hux could to was whimper under the dark haired boy. Kylo broke off the kiss and leaned down to Hux’s neck and bit him, hard. Hux moaned and thrust up from under Kylo, trying to receive any friction he could get. Kylo smirked against Hux’s fair skin, nibbling on his neck and leaving a long trail of bruises from his ear to his collarbone. He looked up at Hux, mischief playing in his eyes, and he bit him again, even harder than the last. Hux moaned loud and threw his head back against the sheets, squirming underneath Kylo’s tight grip. Kylo pressed even harder on Hux’s wrists, leaving purple bruises where his hands gripped him roughly. Kylo moved down slowly, sucking and biting Hux’s chest, leaving bite marks and bruises along the way. Hux shivered, thriving in the feeling of being bitten, of being taken over. Of being used. Kylo continued, teasing Hux as he made his way lower and lower, never releasing Hux’s wrists. He nipped at the skin just below Hux’s belly button, and he could hear Hux whimpering underneath him, squirming under Kylo’s mouth. Hux’s underwear becoming uncomfortably tight. The connection between them ended abruptly as Kylo suddenly got up, releasing Hux’s wrists and sliding off of the bed gracefully. Hux all but moaned in protest.  
“Don’t move,” ordered Kylo, in a husky voice. Something about his tone made Hux shiver, but he dared not to move. He watched as Kylo crossed the dark room in two steps and pulled open a drawer, rustling through for a few seconds before pulling out two black objects. Hux couldn’t see what they where. Kylo returned back to the bed where Hux lay sprawled, a smirk playing on his lips. Hux’s breath hitched as he saw what Kylo was holding: two leather ties, one for each wrist. Kylo jumped on the bed, straddling Hux and grinding down onto him, eliciting a moan and he felt how hard he was.   
“Arms above your head,” commanded Kylo, making Hux jump at the severity in his tone but complying anyways. Kylo roughly grabbed Hux’s wrists, tying them together tight enough to leave marks. He lifted Hux’s tied wrists to the bed frame, finding a spot to tie them to. He sat back and looked at the scene before him. Hux was a moaning mess, his lips where swollen and red and his eyes where clouded with lust, and hunger. He squirmed under Kylo, in desperate need for friction. Hux almost came just by looking at Hux’s position, his arms where tied tightly to the black wooden bed frame, completely immovable. There was a constellation of dark purple marks lining from his neck to his belly button, and Kylo trailed a finger down them, feeling Hux shiver under his touch.   
“P-please,” whimpered Hux, barely speaking over a whisper.   
“Please what?” Kylo teased, tilting his head and looking down at the disheveled redhead shaking under him.   
“Please f-fuck me,” Kylo groaned and leaned down, kissing Hux furiously. He grinded down hard against Hux’s groin, causing the two boys to moan loudly. Kylo slowly trailed his hand down Hux’s bare chest as the two moved together, breathing heavily and moaning. Kylo felt for the elastic band on Hux’s underwear, playing with it and teasing him before sliding his hand across the front and pressing his palm down on Hux’s erection. Hux’s breathing hitched and he groaned, almost too loudly. He thrust up into Kylo’s hand as he continued palming him roughly through his underwear. Kylo broke off of the kiss as he slowly moved down, licking stripes down his chest and across his abdomen. Hux was shaking under Kylo’s touch, in desperate need for more. Kylo reached the hem of Hux’s underwear, getting a hold of it with his teeth and slowly dragging it down, his eyes locked with Hux’s the entire time. Hux’s erection finally sprang free, relief flooding his face as he finally was rid of the confining clothes. Kylo moaned silently, taking in Hux’s naked form. He was beautiful. Kylo couldn’t help himself any longer and he leaned forward and licked a stripe up the base of Hux’s throbbing dick. Hux moaned and closed his eyes, his wrists where throbbing in time to his heartbeat. Kylo swiped his tongue up and down, paying special attention to the sensitive areas. Hux was twitching with pleasure, and he could no longer make any sounds. Kylo began to kiss up his length, and nibbling on the soft skin. Kylo reached the top, swirling his tongue around the tip and he sucked, hard. Hux groaned and his toes curled, struggling against the restraints. Kylo took him into his mouth almost entirely, and moaned, sending vibrations through Hux’s dick and making Hux’s breath hitch. After a few more moments of excruciating pleasure, Hux spoke up.  
“I-I’m gunna…” he could barely form the words before he groaned loudly as he came. His back arched up off of the bed and he twitched from head to toe, his legs squirming wildly. His face was distorted with ecstasy as he rode out his high. Kylo licked off the last drops of cum and he crawled back on top of Hux, watching the redhead regain his breath. Beads of sweat had formed on Hux’s forehead, his fiery hair curling at the edges and sticking to his face. Hux lie there, eyes closed, as he calmed down from the stimulation. Kylo waited patiently, hovering overtop of him and taking in his beautiful features. Hux finally opened his eyes, meeting Kylo’s. Kylo smirked, his eyes where dark and filled with lust. Hux whimpered at the sight of Kylo hovering over him, and he could feel the familiar heat rush down to his groin.   
“Get on all fours,” ordered Kylo suddenly, sitting up. His voice was deep and filled with lust. Hux looked at him for a second, confused.   
“Wh-what?” Hux asked, using his restraints to pull him upright so that he was leaning up against the headboard. Kylo leaped forward, pulling in really close to Hux’s face. His arms on either side of Hux, holding himself up.   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you wont be able to move for a week,” Kylo scowled, his voice was low and gravelly as his eyes hardened. Hux’s face went white and he whimpered, completely shocked at what he had just heard. Kylo sat back, watching Hux with a tilted head. “Now, get on all fours, facing the wall.” He ordered, and this time Hux didn’t hesitate. His erection returned as he struggled with the restraints, pulling himself up and flipping himself over so that he leaned against the headboard with his ass facing Kylo. “Good boy,” purred Kylo, as he reached over to the bedside table quickly snatching his bottle of lube and pouring some over his fingers. Hux could feel the bed shift as Kylo positioned himself behind him. Hux’s wrists where rubbed raw from his movements, and they throbbed from being tied so tightly for so long. Hux gasped and moaned throatily as Kylo suddenly pushed in a finger, pumping in and out a few times before adding in another, slowly stretching him. He added in a third, scissoring his fingers and stretching him completely. Hux thrusted back against Kylo hungrily. He needed him, and he needed him now.   
“P-please,” said Hux in between moans. “Fuck m-me Kylo,” Kylo didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly pulled out his fingers and reached for the lube. He coated his erection with lube, moaning at the stimulation, and lined himself up with Hux. Kylo didn’t hesitate and he thrusted into Hux, gasping at the sensation. Hux pushed his hips back farther on to Kylo, moaning at the feeling of being taken. Kylo moved slowly at first, and began to quicken his pace. The sounds of skin against skin and moans escaping from the two boys filled the room. Kylo groaned loudly then, all of a sudden, grabbed Hux by the shoulders and flipped him around so he lay on his back. Hux was shocked at the sudden change of position, but gasped when Kylo immediately hit his prostate, sending unbearable shivers across his skin. Kylo moaned as Hux squeezed around him, and he reached up and placed his hands on Hux’s neck, pressing him down onto the mattress and thrusted hard into him. Hux’s eyes opened wide as he was pressed down into the bed, squirming under the rough grip but loving every second of it. Kylo lost control of his body movements, fucking Hux hard and rough, thrusting faster and faster as he pinned him down on the sheets. Kylo groaned throatily with every movement, dark hair falling in front of his face. Hux’s prostate was being slammed into with every thrust, he was almost screaming from the over-stimulation. But Hux loved being used. No he loved being used by Kylo. He could feel the delicious pressure build in his stomach, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.  
“Kylo…” he squeaked, barely able to speak because his neck was gripped so tight. “Kylo, fuck, I’m-“ he came before he could finish his sentence. He yelled a moan and he arched his back up into the air. He heard the distant sound of Kylo groaning loudly as he slowed down his thrusts, becoming sloppy and lazy. Black dots danced in Hux’s vision as he twitched violently from his orgasm. Kylo collapsed on top of Hux, completely out of breath. He let go of Hux’s throat, and crawled off of him, moving to the top of the bed where he was tied. Kylo undid Hux’s restraints and let his arms flop down onto the bed at his sides. His wrists where badly bruised, and his arms where too tired to move. Kylo crawled back down to where Hux lie with his eyes closed, still coming down from his high. Kylo reached down and grabbed the sheets, pulling them over top of them. Kylo lay on his side, facing Hux. He looked down at Hux’s neck, trailing a finger over the dark marks that his hands had left. Hux opened his eyes slightly and turned his head to look over at Kylo. He smiled lovingly and rolled over on his side to cuddle up beside him, nuzzling his head in the younger’s chest. Kylo draped an arm over Hux’s waist.   
“I think I love you…” whispered Hux groggily. Kylo laughed and closed his eyes.  
“I think love you too…” answered Kylo, with a small smile. The two boys said nothing more, and they didn’t need to. They lay in each other’s arms listening to the other breathing, and they drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry please don't mind me, I'm just going to go jump into the trash can where I belong..


End file.
